Draco's Suicide
by Noiz-4-Boiz
Summary: What happens when Draco is caught during a dangerous, life-taking act of self-harm by a Weasley? -TRIGGER WARNING-
1. Chapter 1

I stand in the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey had fallen asleep in her chair. I'm holding a bottle of muggle medicine that is supposed to help you sleep. I'm in here because Voldemort had called me, causing my arm to burn extremely during Quidditch. I fell off my broom and hit the ground with a thud. _I'm done. I don't want to deal with him or father anymore._

I poured the pills into my hand and admired their cream color and how the looked soothing, like they could just melt with my body heat. I was shaking as I poured a glass of water. Once finished, I brought the cup to my lips, filling my mouth with the liquid. _This is it._ I brought my hand up to my mouth, about 18 cream colored pills in my palm," Draco?"

I spit out my water onto the floor, almost dropping the glass and a few pills falling to the ground. I looked up only to see Ron Weasley, one of Potter's friends sitting in the bed that was three away from mine," What are you doing?" he asked getting up and walking towards me.

I backed up slightly," Just getting a cup of water, why do you wanna know Weasley? Need it to keep your family from dehydrating?"

He suddenly grabbed my wrist, causing more pills to fall to the floor, like cream falling to the ground; warm and melted. He grabbed the rest out of my hand, along with the bottle on the desk. He stared at them blankly for a moment, then, with a confused expression he faced me," What were you doing with these?"

I swallowed hard," I couldn't sleep."

"Malfoy, there are like 15 of these on the floor, you don't need 15. What were you actually doing?"

I bit my lip and thought for an answer but Weasley's eyes widened,"Malfoy," he said breathlessly," Why?"

"None of your business!"

His face scrunched up and he knelt down to pick up the pills scattered on the floor," Malfoy clean up the water."

I don't know why, but I obeyed as he walked over to the window. He opened it, letting the cool winter wind flow in and he dropped the pills out of the window,"Why'd you do that?" I asked standing up.

He faced me, dead in the eyes and said," Listen up Draco," I had never heard him call me by my first name before," I don't are if we're enemies, don't ever, EVER, do that again, Do you understand?" I didn't answer. I was stunned. "Do you understand?" he said harsher this time.

I nodded and he sent me back in my bed to wonder what he had done. He had laid down in his bed once more and began slightly snoring. _Why did he do that_?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I was let out of the infirmary, happy Madame Pomfrey didn't find out what I was doing, but I wasn't off stock free yet. What if Ron told everyone? I had to talk to him.

After Snape's class, I walked up to Potter's group of friends," What do you want, Malfoy?" Potter sighed.

"Not much, mind if I borrow carrot-hair?" I said as I forcefully pulled Ron away from the group and down the hall. He was asking me questions but I wasn't paying attention as I dragged him into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Okay, what the fuck, Malfoy?" he asked as I threw him inside and locked the door.

"You didn't tell anyone right?" I asked, uncontrollably shaking.

"Tell anyone what?" he asked stupidly. I looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was! I saw his face light up a little as he said," Oh! No, I didn't tell anyone."

"Okay good," I went to leave but then I heard him say,"If you don't tell me why you were going to do it, I'll make sure all of Hogwarts knows by dinner."

 _Shit, god damn it, fuck my life._ "I-I don't care if the other kids know. I don't care!" _Shit, I think my voice cracked._

Ron chuckled like he was "all that" and walked up to me. I backed up into the door and he put his arm on the door, next to my head, trapping me, and by his size, it was like Azkaban without the dementors," You and I both know damn well that you do care about what everyone else thinks and plus, I'm not just talking about the students. I'll tell _everyone._ And that will land you into suicide watch, therapy, and a whole lot of more shit you don't want to deal with. So, Draco Malfoy, please, tell me why you tried to kill yourself."

My heart thumped so hard against my chest, I was positive you could feel the vibrations through the floorboards. I didn't dare speak a word, I didn't dare open my mouth. He sighed," Time to go tell Harry about my latest news on Draco Malfoy!" he went to open the door.

I grabbed his wrist tightly and screeched," WAIT, wait, fine !"

He stood there, looking slightly satisfied, and pulled away from the door. I sighed and pulled off of my robe, revealing my button down white shirt and green tie. I pulled up my right sleeve, showing my mark.

His eyes widened again in fear,"Malfoy, is that-"

"Mhmm," I whimpered, looking away, unable to fight my tears. They started to stream down my face,"I-I don't know what to do about it! I-I swear to god that I am not working for Voldemort, I-" my words became muffled, eventually stopping my rant as Ron put his hand over my mouth and my head against the door.

"Listen to me, Malfoy, it'll be okay, I need you to calm down okay?" he slowly took his hand away and I wiped away my tears. _How stupid am I to let a Weasley know about my problems, let alone tell them?_ "Come back here tomorrow at midnight."

I stared at him,"But that's past curfew, I'll be in huge trouble."

"I'll talk Harry into letting me borrow his invisibility cloak. I'll hand it over to you at lunch tomorrow, twelve o'clock, twelve o' five at the latest, okay?"

I nodded and I moved away from the door so he could leave but before he left, he said," Next time you address _him_ please call _him_ by you-know-who."


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe I'm doing this. I can not believe I am doing this. I open the door to Myrtle's bathroom and shut the door, dropping Potter's coat,"Hey there, redhead."

"Your insults have seen better days, c'mere," Ron said.

I stepped up to him and he pulled out a pocket knife,"W-what are you doing?"

"You want the burning to stop, right?"

"Yes!"

"Then let me cut off the tattoo."

"N-no, I-I don't want to!" I was starting to panic, I felt nauseous and backed away looking at the knife. I held my arm, somehow protecting it.

"Malfoy, I understand it'll be painful, but this is the only way without having you-know-who with us!"

"That's not it!"

"What do you mean?"

"I-I don't care if it's painful, I-I..."

"What, Malfoy?"

I swallowed deeply,"Malfoy do you trust me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I not speaking English, do you trust me?"

Did I? He kept my secret, both of them, "Yes."

"Then come here." I stepped closer and he gently grabbed my hand. He placed the knife in my hand and pulled away,"Now tell me what your problem is."

I sighed," I-I can't look at blood."

"Why?"

"It makes me nauseous and lightheaded. It just sucks any emotion out of me."

He looked down at me and I looked up at him,"Listen, Malfoy, I still think you should do this, and I can help you out and make sure you don't look at it. But it is your decision."

I thought for a second and sighed,"Cut it."

"Are you sure?"

"Can we please do it before I get nervous again?"

"Sit on the floor," I did as I was told and he sat next to me," take off your robe and shirt, you don't want blood in them."

I blushed but smirked slightly at the fact that Ron was looking away, his ears brighter than the hair on his head. I took them off, feeling slightly uncomfortable and a little.. Aroused?

He rolled up his sleeve and took the knife from me,"Ready?"

I breathed deeply and shaking as he took my right wrist into his hand,"Mhmm."

"Okay, I'm going to ask you a bunch of questions, and I need you to focus on them while look at the sinks."

"Okay."

I felt the knife dig into my arm but I didn't look away from the sink as tears welded,"What is your favorite color?"

"Gr-," I gagged on my own breath,"green."

"Why?" the knife was now moving.

"I-it's my houses main color."

"Do you play sports?"

"Y-yes."

"Which ones?"

I let out a soft moan of pain,"Q-Quidditch."

"What house are you in?"

"Slytherin, dumbass, I had a green tie on yesterday."

They knife lifted out of my skin," Are we done?"

"No, I have to get underneath so it comes off."

"Too much detail, keep asking questions only an asshat would ask."

He sighed,"Batman or Superman?"

"Superman."

The knife dug in again and I let out a cry in pain," Favorite food?"

"L-lemon drops."

"Really?"

"Yes, don't tell anyone."

Ron chuckled and continued,"Last question, who does the Slytherin sex god have a crush on?"

I swung my head around to tell Ron off but saw the blood covering my arm,"H-holy shit."

I gagged as I saw Ron finish and peel off my skin like a bandaid. I ran to the sink and puked out every meal from that day,"Oh, shit did you look?"

"No I just projectile vomit at one o'clock am every night!"

"Calm down." he took a towel out of his pocket and wet it, then wrapping it around my arm. I shook at the cold but then gasped at the pain. It felt like...well... like I had been cut open! Tears streamed down my face. Ron washed his hand of any blood and dried it on his jeans,"Hey," he said holding my face, forcing me to look at him,"it's over."

He wiped my tears as I let out a shaky breath. I can't help it. I went on my tippy toes and connected our lips. He gasped but eventually kissed back. His lips were so soft and big. I pulled away for air only to see he was blushing, making my face burn as welL-let me see your arm,"

his voice trembled.

I lifted it and he look the towel off, forcing myself to look away, I felt him wrap it in bandages,"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"What?"

Fuck you, dumbass, figure it out! I repeat myself to no-one,"I'm sorry," I said louder," I shouldn't have kissed you it was inappropriate."

Ron dropped my arm, finishing, and faced me,"It's fine, the truth is... I-I kind of like you to."

I smiled uncontrollably,"Really?"

His face was neon pink as he nodded,"Well, Weasley, I never thought you would be the kind that likes to suck dick!"

He growled,"Is your arm okay?"

"Yeah it's fine."

He grabbed his stuff and went to leave but I stopped him,"Wait!"

"What, Malfoy?"

"A-are we, like, cool now?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Than call me Draco," I smiled. I felt butterflies as he smiled back with his big lips and white teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

At lunch, I gave Weasley back the cloak. I thought we would be done by then but he asked to see me at the top of the hill during today's Hogsmeade visit. On the train, I sat alone, sketching in my sketchbook," Hey."

I jumped and threw the book down on my bench,"Why are you here Weasley?"

"I'm bored, Harry and Hermione didn't come."

"So you've come to annoy me?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes,"Why'd you want me to come to the top of the hill tonight?"

"It's a surprise. What were you drawing?"

I blushed, ashamed he saw me,"Nothing."

He sat down with me,"Please?"

 _ENOUGH._ "Okay, I've told you a bunch of my secrets, time to tell me your's."

"What do you want to know?"

"How'd you not freak out when you were cutting into my flesh last night?"

"I'm used to blood."

"That makes no sense."

"You have anymore questions?"

I sighed,"Why were you in the infirmary the night I tried to do... _you know_?" The subject was kind of touchy,because I knew Voldemort wasn't done with me, even if my tattoo was off, which meant I still kind of wanted to do it still.

He bit his lip,"Promise not to tell?"

"Whatever."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. He rolled up his sleeve only to reveal a row of scars going up his arm, "Oh my god, Ron, did- did you do that?"

"Yeah."

I looked up at him, to see if he was kidding, but he was looking out the window. I looked back down at his arm and saw the two closest to his elbow had looked freshly cut,"Why are you cutting yourself?"

He let out a shaky breath,"I'm not as good as my brothers. All of them have something planned in their life, when I don't."

"That doesn't mean you should do this to yourself."

"I-I know it doesn't it just... helps me not think about everything. It makes me anxious and in pain so it just occupies me."

"Ron, you can't occupy yourself with that. You need to stop and use something else, like, books or a relationship." I felt my face heat up when I heard myself say that, it had just slipped out of my mouth.

Ron blushed and looked at me,"W-what were you drawing?"

 _Fuck, Draco, can you get anymore awkward?_ "Try and guess." I handed him my sketchbook and he took a long look.

"Is it... a dog?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"'Cause it looks just like my patronus."

"Your patronus is a dog?"

"A jack russell terrier, watch," he took out his wand and said," _Expecto patronum!_ " and out of the wand shot a silver shadow. It formed into a skinny dog and pounced around the room, landing on my head.

"That's actually really cool, Ron."

"Thanks, what's yours?"

"W-what?"

"What's your patronus, show me."

"I-I don't ha-have one."

"Of course you do, everyone does."

"Well I don't, I don't have a happy memory to make one."

"Really, what about, I don't know, one of your birthdays?"

"I can't remember my first five, that's just science; on my sixth birthday my dad forgot it was my birthday, my seventh voldemort branded me, my eighth my mother slapped me across the face for not ready the card before opening my gift, shall I continue?"

He stared speechless at me as tears came to my eyes,"You know what, Weasley? I would give up all the money I've ever had just to have a life like yours. You have nice parents that don't forget about you, you have friends that aren't your friends because of your valuables, you're not looked at as Hogwarts slut just because of your looks and a stupid rumor. You have a _good life_."

Tears were streaming down my face and I sniffled so boogers didn't pour out of my stuffed nose. I looked down, ashamed that I'm being seen in a fit of tears, but then I feel something grab hold of both my hands. I let out a shaky gasp and looked up to see Ron facing me dead in the eye,"Draco, I'm sorry I ever thought you had a good life. And I'm sorry I made you cry. Last but not least, I'm sorry for sound like a douche that first part, it came out wrong."

I giggled and wiped tears from my face as I felt the train stop,"I'll meet you up there in five minutes, Weasley."


	5. Chapter 5

"Weasley!" I yelled, feeling stupid. _Hey isn't up here. This is stupid._

"Hey," said a ginger climbing up the mountain, in fact... there were two of them.

"Hey," I replied as Fred and George Weasley finished climbing up.

"We need to talk," said one of them. _Never can tell the difference. I'll call them lefty and righty_ , "Our brother has taken interest in you, and we just wanna make sure you won't hurt him."

"Why the hell would I hurt him?"

"Well," started right," you do tease our family a lot, especially him and plus, we want to make sure he doesn't hurt himself over you."

"Don't worry, twincest, I may like to tease, but a relationship is important. So, if I decide to date the Weasel with a rat he calls Scabby, then I won't let that happen."

"Okay, later Malfoy," said lefty, as they left.

I sat down and stared at the stars for a couple minutes and began to sketch, looking up every few seconds,"Trick or treat!"

"It's not Halloween, Ronald, you should know that."

"No I mean for you," he said sas he kneeled on one knee.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I said looking at him confused.

"Draco Malfoy, there has been a lot of shit we've gone through together in the last three days, therefore I feel we are strong enough for me to propose. Will you be my boyfriend?" when he finished he pulled out a bag of Honeydukes lemon drops.

"You've gotta be shitting me."

"No, I'm not shitting you, Malfoy."

I sighed, hoping the dark covered my blush,"If you insist, Ronald. I suppose you can be my boyfriend."

He smiled that white grin he had and kissed my cheek, sitting next to me,"Here's your gift."

He handed me the bag," thank you," I opened them and handed him one, putting my own in my mouth,"What are you drawing?"

"I'm trying to draw the stars!"

He looked at my sketchbook,"It looks good."

"It's wrong, I suppose it is impossible to get it right though, since they move."

"They do?"

"Yes, when I started, that big bright one," I pointed to the North Star," was right above me."

"Well, they can't sit and wait for you, they have to move on."

I looked over at Ron who had tears in his eyes, looking up at the stars. I layed my head on his shoulder and held his hand,"You'll be okay."


	6. Chapter 6

I sat in my room on my bed unable to sleep. There was too much to think about. I popped another lemon drop in my mouth, the bag half empty already, and sat up. _I'm so bored._ I went over to my window and opened it, watching the snow fall outside and cover the Hogwarts grounds with a white blanket. White; the color of pure. Everything I ever wanted to be. Pure.

I stuck my hand out of the window and pulled in a handful of snow. I formed a snowball and looked for a target. _Weasel's window!_

No, I'd get in trouble. I through it at the ground and shut the window, lying back down. What's the school going to think when they all know I'm dating Weasel? Obviously, the twins don't mind, but what about Potter? Or Granger? Or Pansy?

Even worse, what will my parents think? My dad won't have it, he thinks gays are disturbing. I remember the day he told me about gays. His exact words were,"That is not how a human being should act. I couldn't imagine being related to one of _them_."

0o Ron's P.O.V. o0

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Thanks for the support, Harry," I say sarcastically to my best friend.

"Listen, you can't be surprised that I'm mad about this. I mean, Ron open your eyes, it's Draco Malfoy!"

"I know that, but Harry, you don't get it, I really like him."

Harry sighed and sat down on his bed, putting a hand through his hair," I'm sorry, okay, it's just surprising that you're now dating the guy that made fun of you for the last four years."

"Harry, if I could choose who I'm attracted to, Draco wouldn't be an option, but that's not the case."

He sat for a second and then looked me in the eye," I need to talk to him."

"Why?"

"I want to make sure he knows that if he's stupid and hurts you in any way, shape, or form, he won't live to see another day."

I gulped and nodded, hoping things wouldn't change to much.


	7. Chapter 7

"Draco!" I hear a familiar red head shout down the corridor at me.

I turn around,"Yes, Weasley?"

He pants putting his hands on his knees as he approaches me,"Room of... requirements... tonight at... 9:00."

"Why?"

"Just please show up." he finally says catching his breath.

I sigh,"Fine but you owe me, Weasley."

He smirks and runs off, _bloody hell._

 _ **I'm so, so, so, so, sorry it's taken so long to continue this story, I've been busy with school and plus I had writer's block on this story. But guess what? I will have at least one chapter out on this story each day until christmas as a gift for all my readers! I'm also sorry about this being so short but I'm already working on the next chapter so stay chill!**_


	8. Chapter 8

I step into the room of requirements and carefully shut the door behind me. I turn around and see Ron, crossing my arms I say,"Well, hello there, Weasley. Can I ask why you wanted me here?"

He sighs and points to a chair,"He wants to talk to you."

I look at the chair and see,"Potter!?"

"Yes, Malfoy, it's Harry. He's... um..."

"Concerned," Potter speaks up, butting in like an arsehole.

"Yeah," Ron agrees,"Get over here and sit down, you're not aloud to leave until he's done talking to you."

"Says who? I can leave whenever I want."

"And I can tell everyone about what happened in the infirmary that night _and_ out you as a homosexual whenever I want."

I growled and walked over to chair, sitting down in it,"So, Potter, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

Harry looked at me to Ron and back to me,"Is this a trick?"

"Is what a trick?"

"ARe you tricking Ron? Are you dating him just to get him hurt?"

"No, in fact, Weasley is the person that asked me out."

"Only after you kissed me," Ron spoke up.

"Do you have any intentions of hurting him?"

"No."

Potter sat quiet for a moment before sighing,"Fine, you can date Ron, but if you hurt him, ever, I will rip your throat out."

"First of all," I started," I don't need your permission to date Ronald, and he doesn't need yours to date me either. Ron and I are big boys. Second of all I'd certainly like to see you try and rip my throat out."

Harry growled,"You coming Ron?"

"I'll be in the common room in five minutes, Harry."

"Okay, see you then."

Potter left and Ron faced me. He opened his mouth to speak but I said,"Bloody hell, why would you tell him?"

"Because he's my best friend, and has been for four years, therefore he has a right to know."

I growled,"I suppose."

"I'm sorry okay, he promised he would tell no-one, you have nothing to worry about, Draco," he smiled and leaned over, kissing my lips.

I tried my best to stifle my moan, but it was no use. I thrusted my tongue into his mouth and leaned into him. He was so warm as he thrusted his tongue against mine, fighting for dominance. I tried my best to beat him, but yet again, it was no use. He won and ran his tongue over my inner cheeks and then my teeth, before entwining it with my tongue. He tasted like root beer.

We pulled away for a breath,"W-wow," I muttered, unable to stop myself.

"Yeah," he said,"I should probably go, or else Harry will get suspicious.

I pouted as he kissed my cheek,"Could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Could you meet me in here again tomorrow, at 8:30?"

He smiled,"Of course, babe."

"NO!" I shouted.

"No what," he asked shaken from my yelling.

"No pet names. Not babe, baby, puppy, cuddles, pumpkin, sweetheart, sweetpea, none of that shit!"

"But I want a nickname for you, my love." He smirked and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"You may call me Dray or Drack, no more."

"How about, Drackasourous-rex?"

I scowled at him,"Absolutely not."


	9. Chapter 9

I sat waiting in the room of requirements for most likely 10 minutes before I heard Ron come in,"Sorry I'm late, Drackosourous," he said," Had to finish copying off of Herms before she went to bed."

I smirked but then lowered it,"You're an idiot, and didn't I tell you not to call me that."

"Oh, that's right, I'm sorry babe," he said with a smirk.

"You have no idea what you'll miss if you continue with that."

"What will I miss?"

"This," I heated up slightly as I began to undo my tie, than my shirt. Ronald had seen me shirtless once before, but not in a sexual manner.

I threw the shirt to the side, along with the tie and saw Ron blushing and staring in awe,"Well don't just stand there."

He brightened and jumped out of his own thoughts before walking over to me. HE stood in front of me before kissing me, then slided his tongue in easily. I didn't put up a fight this time, I let him explore. He pulled away and kissed my collarbone, forcing me to moan. He nibbled it with his teeth and then licked the bruised spot.

I took off his shirt and he pushed me slowly to the bed. I could feel his erection pushing against me," Damn," I gasped.

He looked up,"What?"

"That seems uncomfortable."

He looked at me confuse before following my eyes down to his erection. He blushed and I pushed him off me, facing him,"W-what are you-"

"Shh," I put a finger to his lips,"I want to make sure you're comfortable."

I slid off his pants, followed by his boxers. He gasped when his erection was removed from the material,"Merlin's beard."

I smirked and moved his tip into my mouth, causing him to gasp and arche his back. I closed my eyes and twirled my tongue around it a couple times before taking the entire thing in my mouth. He moaned as I bobbed my head up and down, brushing my teeth against it once in . He came in my mouth and I swallowed it, before sitting up, and laying against the bed pillows. He sat up after catching his breath,"You're good at that."

I smiled and shrugged,"It's not that hard, no pun intended."

He smirked,"Well if it's not difficult, I suppose I could try it on you."

"W-what?" Before I got an answer, he removed my pants and boxers. H licked it up to the tip and then took the whole thing into his mouth. I gasp and moan as he continues by bobbing his head. H e swirls his tongue at the tip before going down and sucking before, then repeating the cycle. He sucks once more and I cum into his mouth. He swallows it and faces me,"Simple enough."

He lys down next to me and I snuggle next him, pulling a blanket over us.


	10. Chapter 10

Ron's P.O.V

I wake up and yawn, looking down seeing Draco with his head on my chest. He has his hand balled up on my stomach, gently rubbing it with his thumb,"Morning, babe."

He growled and sat up, the blanket that was covering both of us falling off of his waist,"I swear to Merlin! If you say anything like _babe_ or _baby_ again, I will cut you into pieces and sell you to dementors!"

I looked up at his naked body and said,"I hope you plan on doing all of this in the same exact position you're in now."

He looked at me confused for a moment before realizing what I was talking about. His neck grew pink and his face going red before trying to pull a blanket back over himself,"Nope!" I yelled pinning him down to the bed,"How dare you try and hide such a beautiful sight from me?"

He blushes brighter and squirms a bit before saying,"Y-you think that?"

"Of course," I say, loosening my grip and letting him sit up.

"Honest?"

"Honest. Dray, you are the most perfect person I've ever met," I kissed his forehead before moving to his lips.

Draco shortly made the peck a heated french kiss. Tongues swirled and our teeth clacked before he pulled away,"Shit, what time is it?"

I looked at the clock,"Nine thirty, but it's Saturday."

"I know it's Saturday, but I have detention with McGonagall," he got up and began getting dressed.

I stood up and got dressed as well,"Why do you have detention?"

"She caught me throwing snowballs at first years' faces."

I snorted as I tied my shoes. Draco appeared in front of my face and moved my chin up, gripping it lightly with his thin fingers. He pecked me on the lips and said,"When would you like to meet up again?"

I bit my lip,"Um... how about at five, by the quidditch field?"

"Please tell me that you don't expect to have sex there."

I chuckled,"No, I just wanna hang out with you."

He thought for a second before saying,"Okay, see you then ,Weasley."


	11. Chapter 11

Ron's P.O.V.

"Finally, you're here!" I moaned as Draco came towards me.

"You should be happy I Showed up at all," he said," it seemed as though McGonagall wanted me to stay there all day."

"What did you have to do?"

"Grade papers."

"Oh, that sucks, anyways I want to ask you something."

"Go on..."

I took a deep breath,"I want us to come out."

"What do you mean?"

"Only Fred, George and Harry know that we're dating. I want everyone to know."

He gaped at me for a second," Ron, I don't know if that's a great idea."

"Listen," I said taking his hands in mine,"I respect your opinion in this, I just want you to respect mine as well. I personally don't mind what people think, but if you aren't ready for this than we don't need to come out."

He stared at me for a while,"Today, at dinner, you and I will go into the great hall holding hands."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm nervous but whatever. Also, at midnight, meet me in the room of requirements."

"Okay."

"Anyway, Ronald, I have to speak to Crabbe and Goyle about something so, I will see you in front of your house common room."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

 **REVIEW PLEZZ**


	12. Chapter 12

"Ron, I don't know if I can do this," Draco said facing the entrance to the great hall from around the corner.

"Hey," Ron said, moving Draco's head to look at him,"I know you can, you're strong. And even if you don't want to, you don't have to."

Draco looked down at his shoes for a few moments before grabbing Ron's hand and saying,"If I die in there, I'll haunt your dreams."

Ron smiled sweetly and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Draco's neck,"The key word is dreams not nightmares."

Ron pulled away as they walked around the corner into the great hall. It took a second before people started turning heads and pointing at them. Just before they parted to go sit at there house tables, Ron kissed Draco's temple just to make sure everyone understood that Draco was his. He then whispered,"Room of Requirements tonight at nine."

The rest was up to fate.


	13. Chapter 13

At nine o'clock p.m., Ron made his way to the Room of Requirements to see Draco. His sister and Hermione bombarded him with questions but accepted him for who he was in all. When he got there, he saw Draco already sitting on a red chair with his feet up,"Hey, Dray."

"Hey, how'd your Gryffindors react?"

Ron took off his shoes before he walked up to Draco and sat on the arm of the chair, "A few questions were asked but overall it was good. How'd the Slytherins react?"

"Crabbe and Goyle abandoned me but Blaise and Pansy are quite proud of me."

"I'm sorry, Dray," Ron said running a hand through Draco's hair.

"It's okay, they were stupid anyway, and I didn't loose all my friends, thank Merlin."

Ron gave Draco a small smile and kissed his temple. Suddenly Draco said,"Follow me," walking to the bed .

Ron followed and when Draco motioned Ron to sit, he obeyed. Draco sat on Ron's lap and began rolling his hips. Both he and Ron gasped and groaned at the contact. Ron slowly pulled off the blonde's shirt, sucking on the bare skin and throwing the fabric to the side.

Draco moaned as Ron began sucking on his nipple. When Ron bit down, Draco sucked in a sharp breath and began unbuttoning Ron's shirt as his partner moved to the other pink nub.

Once Draco had gotten the red head's shirt off , he began sucking and kissing Ron's neck and grinding their groins harder together. Ron groaned and undid Draco's pants, before sliding them off along with the boxers.

Draco gasped loudly when Ron grabbed his hard member and began stroking slowly. Draco then began to work Ron's pants off, wrapping his legs around the redhead's waist. Ron stood up and held Draco up with one arm while taking off his pants and boxers easily with the other.

He lied Draco on the bed and kissed him on the lips, shoving his tongue into his lover's mouth immediately and continuing to stroke. Ron pulled away and asked,"Is this going where I think it's going?"

"Yes you big git!" Draco exclaimed.

Ron put two fingers into Draco's mouth, letting the blonde lubricate them. Ron brung the hand down to his boyfriend's hole and inserted both fingers. He began to siscor the puckered hole making Draco gasp and put his head into Ron's neck. Once Draco was streched out, Ron positioned himself and kissed the tip of Draco's nose.

"Relax, love."

Ron began to move into Draco slowly, causing the smaller boy to wince in pain. Ron bent down again and repeated,"Relax."

When Ron was almost all the way in and waited for Draco's breathing to get back to a steady rate before pulling out and pushing all the way back in. He began to get faster and faster until eventually Draco came onto their chests. Shortly after, Ron came inside of his lover.

They sat there for a minute, riding out there orgasims. Draco shifted slightly before saying,"I need to move."

"Sorry," Ron muttered before pulling, making Draco gasp on last lyed on the bed with the covers over them before falling asleep.


End file.
